


Falling

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: He doesn’t like how it feels to fall and fall and fall, but he does it for Sam.Bucky Barnes is willing to fall for Sam Wilson.Bucky is falling for Sam.He has fallen for Sam.And it’s scary.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Falling

Everything is still there deeply rooted inside of him. The Princess’ algorithm confirmed that fact. All of the ‘investments’ and training given to the Asset were still there: The languages; the fighting techniques; the ability to code and hack; to operate a multitude of weapons; to disarm a large number of weapons; to be able to drive and fly anything; and access to information about neutralizing threats. It is all still there, and Bucky is able to access these things. It doesn’t mean he wants to, just means he can.

Somewhere inside of his mind, there are flashes of schematics and information on Sam Wilson’s EXO-7 jetpack. The information was top secret, but even the Air National Guard had been infiltrated. HYDRA knew about the project. The Asset knew how to neutralize EXO-7 Flacon. Knew how to ground EXO-7 Falcon. Knew how to take out whomever was operating EXO-7.

Bucky still remembers the damage he did to Sam. To his jetpack. Has flashes of it. Flashes of ripping the wing from the pack and kicking Sam in the chest. 

He remembers Sam falling and falling and falling. 

He remembers himself falling. And sometimes it keeps him up at night. 

He doesn’t like falling.

Bucky likes to be grounded. He likes the feeling of firm, solidness underfoot. He likes knowing where he is and what’s around him. He likes having something he can hold on to. He likes to feel safe and secure. He likes to feel grounded.

He and Sam are different in that way. Sam likes flying through the sky at ridiculously high speeds. His wings and body not at all curtailed by anything like gravity. Gravity that can pull him down to the ground and hurt him. Wings that might falter, even though they are designed almost to perfection. Bucky knows there could be someone out there who knows where and how to damage Sam’s wings and bring him down. 

Tumbling, rolling, crashing to the ground. 

Sometimes it keeps Bucky up at night.

He wouldn’t exactly call Sam Wilson reckless, but Sam doesn’t always have a plan. Seems in form for him. He is the type of guy to follow his gut and heart and sees where it leads him. Bucky admires that about Sam. He admires a lot about him, but that spontaneity is something Bucky wishes he could possess from time-to-time. 

It also frightens him.

He watches Sam time and time again stepping out of aircraft and not deploying his wings as soon as is safe. He watches Sam freefalling through the sky with his back to the ground. He catches a glimpse of the smile playing on Sam’s features. It’s wide. It’s as bright as the sunlight that is caressing Sam as he falls. Bucky’s heart sits in his throat, but he can’t look away. Not until Sam extends his wings and stops falling; not until Sam is safe and soaring. 

Bucky really hates falling. 

Sam loves it. 

It looks good on Sam and is more of a leap.

He admires that about Sam, too. The ability to leap, without a plan or without looking where he is going. For letting himself be able to fall and for relishing in the feeling of uncertainty. Bucky doesn’t like uncertainty. Doesn’t like surprise. He doesn’t like falling. So he doesn’t admit that the feeling that slowly crept up on him feels like he is falling.

He doesn’t remember when the respect he felt for Sam Wilson turned to admiration. Doesn’t exactly remember when it turned to fondness and then something else. He knew friendship with Sam was inevitable. Sam is a likeable guy. They work well together, even though they have different ways of approaching said work. 

Sam leaps and falls and soars. Bucky doesn’t like it, but he follows Sam when he can. When Sam throws himself from an aircraft, sometimes Bucky straps on a parachute and follows. He doesn’t like how it feels to fall and fall and fall, but he does it for Sam.

Bucky Barnes is willing to fall for Sam Wilson.

Bucky is falling for Sam.

He has fallen for Sam.

And it’s scary.

He doesn’t have anything to grab hold of. There’s a feeling of dread inside, yet the overwhelming exhilarating ‘something else’ pulsing through his very being. And there is so much vastness around him. It is hard to breathe and he is falling so fast. The ground is below him and the threat of crashing is real. But Bucky keeps falling. He wants to close his eyes, but he keeps them on Sam.

Reckless, brave, beautiful Sam.

Who leaps first and thinks about the consequences later.

Sam, who makes falling look easy. Effortless. Natural.

Sam, who makes Bucky face his fears about falling because every moment spent with him has Bucky falling harder, faster, deeper.

Sam, who has never ever asked Bucky to leap with him, but whom Bucky is willing to follow all the same.

Sam, whose sun-like smile leaves Bucky feeling like he is falling more and more with each passing day.

The only thing that grounds Bucky is having Sam in his arms. Having Sam’s lips against his. Having Sam wrapped around him. He has fallen for Sam, but has landed somewhere safe. Somewhere the fear has evaporated, little by little and been replaced by love.

He loves Sam. Unequivocally. So completely.

And Sam loves him back.

Sam is the best thing about falling. Back then and even now, Bucky has landed in places that have hurt and caused him grief. But now he has someone to hold. Someone who knows the terror of falling. Of watching. Of loss.

He has Sam. Sam has him.

He.

Has.

Sam.

Sam who trusted Bucky enough to take the leap.

Beautiful Sam, who is worth falling for.


End file.
